


Дом

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [24]
Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Monstrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Алекс Шепард застрял в госпитале.
Relationships: Alex Shepherd/Monsters
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 2





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят в игре "Silent Hill: Homecoming" на первой локации, только Алекс не просыпается после госпиталя в Шепардс-Глен. 
> 
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 24. Дом

Алекс кружит по госпиталю много часов, он выучил каждый закоулок, он знает в лицо (и не в лицо) каждого монстра. Он сражается отчаянно, режет найденным ножом кровавые тела и стреляет из пистолета, добавляя на ржавые и затёртые стены больше брызг крови. Он помнит о коридоре с медсестрами, которых он уже убивал. Теперь там опять оживленное место, они стоят друг к другу вплотную, поднимают высоко длинные ножи с зазубринами и прислушиваются, как только гулкие шаги Алекса начинают разноситься по всему коридору. Алекс слишком устал сегодня, чтобы повторять свои боевые подвиги, он тихо отступает назад и прячется в нише неподалеку, спиной вжимается в потрескавшуюся штукатурку, оставляя себе приличный обзор на коридор. Джоша он пока не нашёл, но внутренне его терзает усиливающееся беспокойство о брате.  
Пирамидоголовый выныривает из соседней комнаты неожиданно, когда Алекс впадает в медитативное состояние полудрёмы, он волочит за собой огромный тесак, и Алекс мысленно отсчитывает секунды, боится пошевелиться, потому что знает наверняка — не выживет в схватке с таким огромным монстром. Пирамидоголовый больше двух ярдов в высоту, он груда мышц, устрашающий в своём фартуке мясника. Но он не спешит нападать, крутит своей металлической ржавой головой-треугольником по сторонам, царапает пол лезвием тесака и идет прочь, распихивает рукой подвернувшихся на пути медсестёр.  
Алекс сидит в своем укрытии всю ночь, слышит далёкие крики, детский плач и стоны боли. Утром всё стихает и исчезает, кровь впитывается в стены, они сглаживаются, и странные монстры пропадают, рассеиваются в тесных коридорах и комнатах. Остаток дня Алекс ходит по улицам странного города, полностью поглощенного сизым туманом с запахом гари. Это не Шепардс Глен, не его дом, даже не соседний город. Такого места Алекс не может припомнить на карте. Выхода нет, город закольцован, Алекс старается не паниковать, но всё больше хочет вернуться домой.  
Алекс решает вздремнуть, запирается в шкафу в небольшой кладовке госпиталя и боится проспать начало кошмара. То, что ужас опять начнется, Алекс не сомневается. Будит его тонкий протяжный вой и скрежет металла о металл. Последующие часы Алекс борется за свою жизнь и почти выдыхается к рассвету. Армейская выправка играет роль, он ещё помнит, как сражаться, и Алекса эта подготовка спасает. Джоша здесь нет, а если бы был, то Алекс не поручился бы за его выживание.  
Он теряется во времени, не может сказать, сколько прошло суток с тех пор как он здесь, но кажется, ему теперь всё больше и больше мерещится, что монстры перестают им интересоваться.  
Алекс ныряет в коридор с медсестрами, специально громко топая ногами, стучит лезвием ножа по стенам и орёт в обмотанные марлей и бинтами лица по-животному страшно и дико. Он уже не переживает за свою жизнь, он устал и вымотан, истощен от нехватки еды и воды, собранных по крупицам в чужих заброшенных домах и одиноком магазине. Ему надоело слоняться без возможности выйти отсюда, он постоянно возвращается в это место на ночь.  
— Давайте, сучки! Вонзайте ножи! Вот он я! — кричит Шепард, разнося свой голос по всему кишащему монстрами госпиталю. Медсестры всхлипывают и ломко движутся в его сторону. Их туфли чётко выстукивают строевой марш, и Алекс закрывает глаза, ожидая скорой расправы над собой.  
Вместо острых ножей его подхватывают руки, его тело оглаживают и качают. Они не режут и не бьют, они забирают Алекса к себе, укладывают его на пол и ложатся тесно рядом. Уродливые монстры баюкают его на руках, согревают неожиданно теплыми телами, и Алекс спит как младенец, впервые глубоко и спокойно за тысячу лет. Его принимают как своего и больше не нападают. На следующее утро, когда морок рассеялся, возле него лежит сверток с жареным мясом и хлебом, а рядом стоит бутылка с водой.  
Сцена повторяется из ночи в ночь, и Алекс неумышленно ждет благословенного отдыха в мягком тепле женских тел. Нож Алекс прячет под ремень на поясе, а пистолет выбрасывает в первой попавшейся комнате. Ему теперь оружие без надобности, его жизни ничего не грозит. Еду почему-то монстры теперь оставляют ему исправно, а он старается не думать о происхождении мяса.  
Возможно, прошла неделя, а может, больше, но в эту ночь Алекса будят. Медсестры оживленно шевелятся вокруг него, трогают его тело, обтянутое армейской грязной формой, забираются пальцами под куртку и теребят жетоны на груди. Алекс догадывается, что они от него хотят, и не сопротивляется. Он уже давно подписался на любой исход событий в ту ночь, когда пришел к ним сам.  
Его раздели быстро и требовательно, а Шепард старается смотреть на что угодно, лишь не на обмотанные повязками лица. Маленькие пальцы и пышные груди, выглядывающие из выреза некогда белых халатов, делают свое дело. Когда первая медсестра садится на него сверху, приподняв короткий подол, Алекс неумышленно охает и поддается бедрами навстречу жаркому нутру. Его руки держат над головой, пальцы других медсестер трут соски и грудь, легко оцарапывают живот, и Алекс не может сосчитать всех конечностей, которые к нему прикасаются.  
Через несколько минут медсестра сменилась, но его задерживают в уязвимой позиции остальные, оставляя в обзоре только потрескавшийся потолок. Время потекло в другом ритме, его используют, следуя негласной очереди, и Алекс неумышленно наслаждается процессом, страшась себя и своей новой сущности. Когда становится резко невмоготу и на нем отплясывает пятая по счету медсестра, перед взглядом возникает голова пирамидоголового, он перекрывает весь вид на потолок, внимательно наблюдает за происходящим. Алекс кончает, бурно и сильно, широко раскрыв глаза. От осознания, что на следующую ночь им воспользоваться может огромный монстр, внутри потянуло страхом и одновременно предвкушением.  
Плевать, кажется, теперь у Алекса новый дом.


End file.
